


Norway X Reader~ The Dane's Sister

by Kisa_san



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa_san/pseuds/Kisa_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is something that got requested on deviantart for me to write so i did :D if your bored and want to reequest something too feel free but after reading my work you can problem see that i dont reread or edit o have fun with that ~mwhahahaha!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Norway X Reader~ The Dane's Sister

"moran" Lukas sighed as he looked at you and your "big" brother mathias. you were techically older but he was taller than you. "let me get this straight you got guys to buy you drinks then would walk away now theres a lot of angery men after mathias and you?"

"when you say it that way it sounds stupid." mathais chuckled.

"hey it worked to get free beer right?" you said in an attempt to make yourselves seem less stupid. 

just when you were going to hear a big lecture about being an idoit and following in your brothers footsteps, though he was techically following in yours, emil came in. 

"why exactly is there a guy yelling at our house?" he asked as he took off his shoes.

"shit!" mathias shouted as he ran out the door to check his car. 

"another to the collection" you mumbled in annoyance.

"these idoits tricked guys into buying them drinks with this little misses famine charms" Lukas explained still not believing how dumb you two were.

"hmm, not the worst theyve done" emil said to no one in pectular.

"we are not that dumb, we just love beer and hate paying for it." you explained.

"whatever you say" emil cuckled. 

just as lukas open his mouth to say something you heard the your brother calling for you. "(your name) come save me!" you ran to his resuce. 

"hey" you said to the tall man looming over your beloved mathias. he was (hair color) with vibrant (eye color) orbs, additional not half bad looking. plus his shrit was for your favorite band. 

"you tricked me" he yelled at you

"yes i did" you stated "and your point?"

"i want my money back." he growled.

"how about you just except youve been bested?" you asked.

"your little cocky" he said annoyed.

"again true." you said. "so are you sure youd like to have a one night stand with this? what if i get pregnat and you have to marry me?"

"i never said i didnt like it" he chuckled.

"damn ussual tactics arent working" you thought.

"hmm how about i propose a deal?" you said with a wicked smirk on your face.

"im listening" 

"we go on a date and if you can stand me through the whole thing i will go out with you and pay you back the money we tricked you out of." you said

"and if i lose?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"you buy me and mathias' drinks for a year." you smiled.

"deal but you have to act like its a real date, no acting gross or anything to get rid of me." he said

"agreed" you said as you spit on you hand and stuck it out to shake.

"oh whats your name by the way?" you asked

"its marshal" he said before spitting on his own hand and shaking.

"pick me up at seven." you smirked. "you already know the place."

"see you than" marshal said as you turned around and headed back into the house to get ready for your date.

~time skip brought to you by mooses every where~ 

you had taken a shower, did your (hair color) hair in cute curls, did some makeup and put on your favorite dress, the (fav color), skintight, lacey, strapless dress that matched your black, knee high knockoff converse, and damn did you look good. 

"hey (your name)," mathias said through your door 

"yeah?" you said as you opened.

"do you really want to do this?" he asked. "this guy could be voilent and im worried" 

"dont worry, ill scream 'fire' if anything happens i dont want to happens." you smiled. "anyways im good at breaking noses"

"okay" mathias agreed hastily. 

right then there was a honk, honk form outside. 

"gots to go," you cheered, as you exited out the front door "love ya" 

~timeskip brought to you by myystic spiral~

marshal had taken you to a nice restrant and you were currently stuffing your face with some damn good (fav food). 

"so what do you do for a living?" the (hair color)ed man asked.

"im a stripper" you stated.

"what?" he said his eyes a little wide.

"no, im a (dream job)" you chuckled.

"oh that sounds interesting." he chuckled.

"not really, but i love it" you said. "how about you?"

"oh im a cop" marshal said with a little bit of an embarassed look as he pointed to himself.

"a cop?" you said raising an eyebrow.

"yeah..."

~time skip brought to you by the bat~

you had made it through dinner and were now strolling off to go see a movie. the more time you spent with him the more he seemed like an ass though. he didnt like danish humor, he kept making stupid gun jokes, and worst of all he actually liked jazz! 

and he was starting to have the same feeling about you...you had a strangly close relationship with your brother that seemed almost creepy, you knew all about booze, and to make matters worse you actually like a job as stupid as (dream job)!

"you wanna see 'the idoits'?" you asked.

"nah sounds pretty dumb," marshal said in anoyance. "i cant believe you like that crap."

"its not crap, jazz is crap" you mumbled.

"fuck you" you said.

"this isnt worth it for 50 bucks" marshal finally cracked. "your a bitch whos fucking your older brother" 

"im the oldest by the way asswipe and your a loser whos so small he has to talk about guns all night" you stated.

"as long as i dont have to see you ever again, ill pay for your drinks!" he yelled.

"good" you yelled as you stromed off towards the nearest bar.

~timeskip brought to you by underbite~

you had cleared the bar out of all the beer it had. 

"okay (your name) your cut off" the bartender finally said.

"noooo" you whined. just then your phone went off. love me or hate me im still an obsession, love me or hate me that is the question.

"city morge" you slurred barely able to answer the phone with your clumsy drunk hands.

"where are you?" lukas asked.

"im on mars or at a really strange bar" you attemped to answer.

"ugh what is with you and liquor" he sighed.

"its the only thing other than mathias that loves me" you answered.

"thats not true." 

"oh yeah than why did marshal say 'your a bitch whos fucking your older brother'" you asked

"that guy said to you?" lukas said clearly angery. "(your name)?"

all he heard on the other end was snoring.

the bartender picked up the phone. "can you come and get her?"

~time skip brought to you by a giant sludge monster~

"hi cutie" you flirtatously slurred at lukas

"youre a moran" he mumbled.

"ah dont be like that, i get free booze for a year!" you cheered "even if no guys like me"

"i like you" lukas said as he dragged you to his car.

"no you dont" you laughed. "your banging my brother" 

thats when he kissed you, it was passinate but soft and gentle. but you were so drunk you didnt even notice.

"you taste like booze" he mumbled.

"no i taste like the best shit on earth" you laughed.

"your a moran" he said before pulling you into another embrace, this time more forceful. he looked around and locked the door to the cars.

*extended ending* 

you woke up with a raging headache and a sore ass. you looked around and saw lukas laying next to you. finally noticed that you werent wearing any clothes. 

"i must of striped while i was drunk and then pasted out next to lukas" you thought aload as you brushed off everything


End file.
